Scorpius and Rose a foreseen love tale
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: their mothers new they would be a couple, their fathers were against it, they were in the dark of their thoughts. Rose, Scorpius, and Al together go through Hogwarts. Al a Slytherin and Rose and Scorpius in RavenClaw. How their love was found and how many trials they screw up to see the right one is in front of them. Lot's of funny moments. Rating might change later on. -Black


Scorpius and Rose a foreseen love tale.

Al, Scorpius, and Rose are sitting under a big shady oak in the back of the Potter household. Rose is in the middle of the two boys, her back against the tree, tired from their game of tag that had just ended. The seven year old Rose takes after her cousin Al who is curled up against the tree asleep, and rest her head ib Scorpius's lap falling asleep instantly as Scorpius wraps his arm around her shoulder, closes his eyes and quickly drifts also.

From the front porch Ginny Potter, Astoria Malfoy, and Hermione Weasley sit on the back porch watching their kids while sipping tea from little silver cups.

"They're going to make a fine couple someday." Astoria says, a knowing smile on her face as the other two mothers nod in agreement. With another sip of tea Hermione adds something they all know,

"Their father's are going to have a fit." All three women nod in agreement before bursting into a round of school girl giggles.

* * *

Seven years later...

Scorpius, Al, and I stand together at platform 9 3/4 saying goodbye to our families before boarding the Hogwarts Express for our fifth ear. Over the summer Scorp and I had gotten prefect duties in RavenClaw while Al , a Slytherin, prefered to stay incognito. As we started for our normal compartment my boyfriend, the latest one Alex, stops me and pulls me into a kiss.

"We'll see you later Rose.: Al says dragging Scorpius into the compartment and shutting the door.

"I've already found us an empty compartment. Let's go." Alex grabs my hand and drags me down the hall.

ONce we get there he charms th lock and walls then pulls me onto the seat, so that I am on his lap. And kisses me, the kiss is hot and messy, but I don't care. It feels good to have someone love you. His hands slide up my shirt and mine tangle in his black hair, his fingers unclasp my bra. And then a teacher's voice interrupts us,

"Ten points from RavenClaw Miss Weasley, Mr. Beccer." I get down and fix my bra and run my fingers through my hair.

"I better get back to the boys, bye babe." I say pecking him on the lips before heading off to my compartment.

I sit down next to Scorp who shoots me a look that says "how much?"

"Only ten" I huff, he goes back to the book he's reading as I stretch like a cat and curl into a ball, reting my head in his lap. And he uses one hand to stroke my hair as I fall asleep.

* * *

at the welcome back dinner I load my plate with food and then fill my mouth so I look like a chipmunk and turn to Scorpius that has done the same. After swallowing we laugh and go back to eating. Once it's over we finish eating I'm filled to the brim and ready to burst. Looking around it seems everybody else is.

McGonagall brings us to the side and says one word,

"Egg" before heading off to deal with a first year who has caught his eyebrows on fire.

The eagle on the door asks us a riddle so that we can enter,

"Voiceless it cries,

Wingless it flutters,

Toothless it bites,

Mouthless it mutters."

"The wind" Scorp and I answer in sync the run up the tight winding staircase to get into the cozy sommon room, walking straight to a big wooden door that we had nedver had a reason to approach. A face appears on the door as we approach and asks a riddle,

"A box with no hinges, sides, or a lid, but inside a golden treasure is hidden."

"an egg" I answer and yank open the door and we start up the staircase. At the top there is two doors a sliver one and a black one. I open the silver and step in to a big room with hardwood floors, a black fuzzy rug, dark blue and silver striped walls, a four poster bed decked out with a blue comforter and black pillows. A dresser and makeup table, a big book shelf lining the whole far wall that will magically fill with whatever books I want, and a big blue sofa. I start to unpack my clothes into my dresser from the trunk at the end of the bed, folding and refolding my grey skirts, picking lint off my sweaters, and arranging everything perfectly. then I line my shoes up against the wall, makeup on the table, and all my school supplies on a desk in the corner.

I flop down onto my bed which turns out to be rock hard and freezing cold. I sit up and an idea floods into my head. I jump up and run into Scorp's room who is putting away his stuff, and plop onto his bed. Which is feather soft and warm.

"Wanna trade me mattresses?" I ask him when he gives me a weird look,

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because your bed is soft and warm, while mine is hard as a rock and freezing cool." he smiled,

"You know you could just sleep in here. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." I smile and hug him,

"I'm gonna go change into pj's" I say running out of my room and quickly change into red plaid short shorts and a black camisole. Then brush my teeth, clean my face, and brush my hair before going back over to find Scorpius climbing into bed in just boxers, showing off his six pack, I blush a little but climb in nedxt to him. Somehow I'm still cold and I snuggle into his rock hard chest of lean muscle. His arms wrap around me and hold me there and we fall asleep like that, intertwined.


End file.
